The Promised Fury
by baratheonbannerman
Summary: He was The Prince That Was Promised, The Warrior of Light, The One True King of Westeros... How did this come to be. An account of the life of Stannis of House Baratheon, The First of His Name... and the folly of a half dozen fools who came to follow him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Promised Fury**

**Chapter 1**

**The End**

Most stories start at the beginning, this one starts with an ending. On the fringes of the Wolfswood, Stannis of the House Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm feels the cold consuming him. His leg sporting an open wound, he sits in the snow, the biting cold radiating through his armour, propped up against a tree he lets out a frustrated sigh as he brought a hand to his wound.

The bodies of his men and his enemies lay strewn around him, broken banners showing flaming hearts and flayed men lay fallen in the snow. His sword… Lightbringer lay at his side, he knew he wouldn't be alone for long, he assumed some Bolton soldier would be along to finish him off before long, maybe even the bastard himself would claim his head as a prize. He wasn't expecting what happened next. A series of footsteps, crunching in the snow approached him, a form stood over him, he thought about grabbing Lightbringer, making one last stand… briefly. "Bolton has women fighting for him?" Even Stannis was not sure if this was a question or a statement.

Stood over the fallen King, a woman larger than he had ever seen, yet familiar somehow, short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore simple armour over dark woolen garments, a sword with a golden lion pommel was sheathed at her side. "I don't fight for the Boltons" She answered him coldly "I'm Brienne of Tarth. I was Kingsguard to Renly Baratheon. I was there when he was murdered by as shadow with your face. You murdered him, with blood magic?"

Stannis closed his eyes tightly, as his sins revisited him, he saw the face of his younger brother, not the face of the false king his shadow had killed, but the face of the little boy who had been with him at Storm's End. He swallowed hard, he remembered this woman now, she had been in the armour of Renly's false Kingsguard the last time he had seen her, sat atop a horse with a helmet adorned with antlers. He hesitated for a moment before succumbing to his fate. "I did." He confessed.

The woman stepped closer to him, gripping the hilt of her sword the scrape of Valyrian Steel leaving its scabbard echoed in Stannis' ears. "In the name of Renly of House Baratehon, First of his name, Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. I Brienne of Tarth, sentence you to die. Do you have any last words?"

The finality of it scared Stannis more than he thought it would, the knowledge that your life was about to end was haunting. So many faces flashed before his eyes Robert… Renly…. Davos… Melisandre… Selyse… Shireen…. Shireen, his only daughter. He was the one true King by every law of Westeros, the Prince who was promised… the Lord of Lights chosen. How had it come to this? How had it come to this? There was so much he had to say… so much to rage against, so much to apologize for. What would his last words be? "Go on do your duty" He surrendered to the inevitable. The ring of steel leaving its scabbard filled the air, as his brothers Kingsguard drew back the blade, he felt the air tear as the steel grew closer, its kiss was sharp and brief…. And then the darkness came…. How had it come to this.


	2. A Stranger on Dragonstone

**The Promised Fury**

**Chapter 2**

**A stranger on Dragonstone**

**Then**

Dragonstone. Nestled in the mouth of Blackwater Bay, the ancient seat of House Targaryen has long been the stepping stone from East to West. Once the birthplace of dragons, and the seat of the heirs to the Targaryen dynasty, the castle still stands a formidable fortress in the Narrow Sea, and remains an active trading post. But now the Dragons are dead and a new dynasty sits the Iron Throne of Westeros.

This was a day like any other at Dragonstone's docks. A small fleet of fishing vessels came and went, a war galley with the colours of House Baratheon made her way out to sea, several traders arrived and disembarked. One such trader was a small ship with painted red planks, a red banner displaying the arms of the Triarch of Volantis flapped in the wind as the ship made berth along the dockside. No sooner had the anchor dropped than a series of gang planks descended from the hold and the main deck, the ship came to life as sailors from a dozen countries began shifting crates and calling out in different tongues. A man appeared at the top of the main gangplank, he had a dyed red beard waxed into two forks, he wore a heavy black tail coat with gold trim and had a long curved sword at his side. As he descended the gang plank and set foot on dry land he was met by a small unassuming man with brown woolen cloak carrying a heavy ledger and a quill. "Are you the captain?" He asked formally, but politely.

"Tobias" The bearded captain replied as he offered his hand.

The smaller man took it "My name is Clarke, I am the harbor master… Your sword will have to remain onboard your ship while you are here." The captain rolled his eyes and removed his sword belt, handing it to a member of his crew. "What are you transporting?"

"Delivering wine, cloth and produce, filling up with salted fish to take to Kings Duskendale."

Clarke nodded and feverishly made a note in his ledger "We'll off load your perishables first, Lord Stannis has increased tax on wine throughout the narrow sea."

"It's hardly worth me coming here anymore." The captain sighed in frustration.

"We'll have you unloaded within the hour" Clarke told him "Most of the days catch has come in so it shouldn't take you too long to stock up."

"I appreciate it." The captain nodded

"What's your crew compliment?"

"Twenty two including myself." The captain began "And one passenger"

"Your Passenger's destination?" Clarke asked as his quill danced across the page.

"Dragonstone." The Captain answered

"Here?" Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow

"You seem surprised." The Captain half chuckled

"We have the occasional tourists here." Clarke shrugged "The odd dragon hunter, architecture enthusiasts… but not many. Have him disembark here and make his way to a tavern outside the dock, he'll find a guide there."

"She" The captain corrected him "She may need a guide but she is no tourist, she is a dignitary from the Red Temple in Volantis."

"A dignitary?" Clarke spat "This is most irregular, there are procedures."

"Well she's here." The Captain interrupted him "And she would like to be met."

"Thus is very short notice but I will see if one of Lord Stannis' Knights is free to meet her."

…..

The old smuggler did not get down to the docks so much anymore. There was a time when dry land was as strange to him as the clouds, but now in a Lord's service the sea was becoming a distant memory. He nodded to the harbour master as he came to an Old Volantine ship, nothing special about it, he seen hundreds just like it in his day. He stood at the bottom of the gang plank, he exchanged basic pleasantries with the ships captain, as he awaited this dignitary. There were things about his position he enjoyed, this was not one of them. The High Lords looked down at him, so why was he constantly sent to meet them.

He felt something, a presence, he looked to the top of the gangplank and saw her form for the first time, silhouetted in the afternoon sun the sea breeze blew at her firey red hair giving the appearance of a wildfire, he skin pale like snow contrasted the full redness of her lips, her eyes seemed to change from a burning red to a cool blue and then green with each step she took. The old smuggler was dazzled by the glowing red ruby set in a choker about her neck, it glowed with an intensity he could not quite believe. He watched as the mysterious woman dressed head to toe in red stepped onto the docks, as soon as he saw her feet hit dry land he felt a wave of uneasiness. She turned and gave the slightest smile to the captain "Valar Morghulis Captain." Her voice was cold and mysterious "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Valar Dohaeris Priestess." He bowed "This is Ser Davos Seaworth, in service to Lord Stannis Baratheon."

"My Lady" Davos bowed to her "Welcome to Dragonstone, we'll arrange suitable accommodation for you and arrange for a tour."

"Thank you Ser Davos" She nodded humbly "But there is only one service I require from you."

"And what might that be?" Davos asked with a raised eyebrow

"I need to see the King." There was menace in the way she said it.

Davos looked around, first to the docks and then up to the forboding stone castle of Dragonstone itself "Well forgive me My Lady, I'm afraid you've not come far enough, the King is in King's Landing, his brother Stannis holds this Island in his name."

A beautiful and terrifying smile crept across Melisandre's face "My dear Knight." She spoke softly "My Lord has set me on a path. You can not begin to understand this, but I need to meet with Stannis Baratheon, I have a message for him."

Ser Davos sighed with frustration "Perhaps I can pass on that message, and request an audience with Lord Stannis."

"Perhaps you can" She smiled again

"Your message My Lady?"

"The Seed is Strong."

…

The Chamber of the Painted Table, one of the most accurate maps in Westeros, surveyed from dragon back three hundred years ago. The Lord of Dragonstone stands with hands clasped behind his back gazing intently out of the vaulted windows overlooking the Blackwater Rush.

"I am a busy man, Ser Davos." Stannis Baratheon spoke bruskly as he turned to face his advisor "And you would have me waste my time with this… Red Woman."

"A visiting dignitary from Volantis My Lord. She has requested an audience."

Stannis scoffed "A Fire God." He raised an eyebrow and looked directly at the old smuggler who wore his finger bones in a pouch around his neck "A little old for Fairy Tales aren't you Ser Davos?"

"It's true I'm not a Godly man Your Grace, but it would be remiss of me not to extend her request and deliver her message."

"I am the Kings Master of Ships, Ser Davos." Stannis spoke as if he were correcting a child "I have business in the capital. I have one evening to spare, I can see my daughter or I can see this… Priestess. I've already chased all the whores and Mummers off of Dragonstone Ser Davos… perhaps snake charmers and charlatans should be next."

"I'll say you are too busy to receive her My Lord."

Stannis nodded silently and turned his back on Ser Davos, the smuggler had known him long enough to know this was a sign for him to leave. Stannis listened to Davos's footsteps echo as he made his way for the door. "What was her message?" He called out

"A strange one… but they usually are with these religious typed." He grinned "The seed is strong."

Stannis' eyes opened widely, as those words filled his mind, this was not the first time he had heard those words. "Have my wife entertain the Red Woman." He spoke coldly "Extend the full hospitality of Dragon Stone. I'll meet with her when I return."

"Yes My Lord" Davos bowed and took his leave, he waited for the door to slam before ever so slightly losing composure "The seed is strong." He whispered.

…

**Now**

Stannis climbed the stairs of the Kings Tower of the Red Keep. He took the stairs a couple at a time as he was followed by a Baratheon man at arms. Stannis was rarely granted an audience with his brother the King, and certainly not at this time of night. He arrived at the Kings's chambers, Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Mandon Moore stood guard outside. He gave a cold nod to both of them as Ser Mandon knocked twice on the door, "Come in for fuck sake." Was the answer that bellowed back. The white cloak opened the door, and Stannis stepped over the threshold.

The King's chambers were in a mess, furniture had been tipped over, dents in walls that looked like someone had punched it, empty jugs and cups strewn across the floor, his brothers war hammer propped up in a corner. There was the stench of win in the air. He heard a lumbering crash as Robert emerged from the doorway of his bedroom. His hair unkempt, his undershirt open allowing his gut to hang down low, there were wine stains on his bare chest. He gripped an oversize jug of wine tightly in one hand. "Your Grace." Stannis nodded, contempt clearly sleeping in his voice.

"There he is" Robert boomed, his voice heavy with drink "My beloved brother." Robert stood and stared at Stannis as the younger Baratheon looked around the room and shook his head "What's wrong you puritan shit?" Robert barked at him "Don't you approve?" Stannis let out a sigh as his only answer "No… of course you don't." Robert sat down in a chair and poured himself a cup of wine, his voice lost its fury and became melancholy "You've never approved of anything I've done have you brother… always thought you were better than me… the honorable Stannis Baratheon."

"I followed you to war twice brother, I held our ancestral home, i raised Renly while you were galloping around the kingdoms bedding your Lords virgin daughters, I laid siege to Dragonstone. I put the Greyjoy fleet to the torch and took Old Wyk…"

"Aye and you've never shut up about it." Robert snapped at him "God's Stannis… real God's not that fiery one your wife worships. I gave you Dragonstone and the Narrow Sea, I made you Master of Ships, I've married you into a powerful wealthy family, and its never been enough. Ingrates… fucking ingrates you and Renly both." Robert poured himself another cup and downed it in quick measure.

"Where is Renly?" Stannis asked changing the subject

Robert threw his arms up in confusion "How the fuck do I know, I sent for him… probably got his cock inside some pampered little lordling." Stannis gave a slight grimace "You've heard the rumours." Robert sneered. "My family." He brought a hand to his forehead and rested his head, he breathed deeply.

"What's happened Robert?" Stannis asked, adopting a slightly softer tone

"Jon Aryn is dead."

Stannis felt sick as Robert unveiled the news "How?"

"A sudden illness." Robert sighed

"Very sudden." Stannis sneered

"The two of you had been spending a lot of time together recently." Robert composed himself "Why?"

"The Realm's work" Stannis dismissed him

"Did he ever say a phrase to you… The Seed is Strong."

Both Stannis and Jon Aryn had been looking into the legitimacy of Robert's children… supposed children. Stannis had long had an uneasy feeling about this, but it was not until that Red Woman arrived on Dragon Stone with her visions in the flames that it had all become clear. He had taken his concerns to Lord Aryn, who through his diligence had found evidence to back up the Red Woman's claims. He had not told Robert, nor had Lord Aryn, and now Jon Aryn was dead.

"Jon's wife and son have already left the capital." Robert reported gravely

"The boy was supposed to be fostered with me on Dragonstone." Stannis snapped back

"That won't be happening for the time being." Robert unsteadily rose to his feet and walked over to Stannis, placing a hand on his shoulder he gripped it tightly "I'll be leaving the capital soon. I need you to stay here, keep an eye on Varys, Baelish, Pycelle, the Lannisters…. Even Renly if need be. We need to stay together on this."

"Robert…" Stannis began

"I'm going to Winterfell." Robert interrupted him "I intend to name Lord Eddard Stark Hand of the King."

"You would have me do your dirty work and then pass me over again Robert?" The fury in Stannis' voice was apparent for his brother to hear.

"Careful brother… I am still your King. We all have our role to play… choose yours carefully."

Stannis felt his jaw tense. "Your Grace." He bowed

"Good man." Robert nodded as he slapped him on the back "I'll need you with me on this."

"Robert…there's something I need to tell you about what Lord Aryn and I were doing."

"Go on."

"A few years ago I started to have doubts about…." The doors to the King's chambers opened again, a woman stepped into view, her hair blonde tied in an elaborate braided design, a red silk gown hugged her figure tightly.

"Husband." She spoke softly.

"My beloved wife." Robert spat sarcastically

"I am so sorry to hear about Jon Aryn my love." She placed a hand on Roberts shoulder "I know he was like a father to you." She turned and stared a hole through Stannis that belied the softness of her voice "And you brother, I heard you and Lord Aryn had been spending a lot of time together of late… this must be hard for you as well."

"A tragedy" Stannis spoke coldly

"Stannis was just about to tell me about some of the work he and Lord Aryn were doing."

"Was he?" She smiled menacingly "That should be an interesting story."

"One that can wait for another day." Stannis cut her off "I'll leave you to grieve Your Grace." Robert gave a gruff nod indicating he gave his brother permission to leave.

"Stannis" Cersei called after him "It's been too long, you should bring your family to the capital so we can all catch up, it tragedies like this that remind you how important the bonds of family are."

"Good night your Grace."

…

Stannis stood in a circle of around a dozen Baratheon men at arms "You are to take my wife from the Red Keep and sail for Dragonstone tonight, do not stop for anyone, The King and Queen, my brother Renly, not anyone, do you understand?"

"Yes My Lord." One of the men answered him.

"When you get to Dragonstone my wife will then begin to discreetly invite the Narrow Sea Lords to Dragonstone. Tell Ser Davos he is to go to the Stormlands and see which of the Storm Lords are likely to be loyal to me."

"Will you be joining us My Lord."

"Soon" Stannis nodded "But first I need to gather my strength, there could be a war coming."


	3. Chapter 3: The Seed is Strong

**The Promised Fury**

**Chapter 3**

**The Seed is Strong**

**Now**

Stannis Baratheon strode into the Chamber of the Painted Table, and took his seat at its head. He was joined by his oldest companion and advisor Maester Cressen. "My Lord" he bowed humbly.

"Masester" Stannis greeted him abruptly as he studied the table.

"Many were sorry to hear about Lord Aryn's death My Lord."

Stannis nodded curtly "The Lannister's no doubt." He barked "Cersei Lannister and her Kingslaying brother. Not a shred of honour between them."

"My Lord." The Maester bowed.

"Have the Narrow Sea Lords answered my wife's invitation?" He asked coldly

"All but House Velaryon My Lord."

"Typical." Stannis spat as he considered Dragonstone's position "They've never accepted my rule of the Narrow Sea, Targaryen loyalists. Has Ser Davos returned from the Storm Lands?"

"Not yet My Lord."

Stannis nodded for a moment "The Red Woman…"

"What of her My Lord?" The Old Maester asked reluctantly

"I'll see her now."

…

Stannis stood in front of the carved fireplace of the Painted Table's chamber, his hands clasped behind his back, his jaw clenched, he awaited his visitor. The door to the chamber creaked open as the old Maester stood in the doorway and allowed her to enter. "The Lady Melisandre My Lord."

She glided into the room, her hair like fire, her eyes burning a hole in him, her figure poured into a revealing red dress. "My Lord" She bowed humbly

"Sit." He gestured with no feeling as he sat at the head of the painted table "Thank you Maester." Maester Cressen reluctantly nodded and took his leave, Stannis sat stone faced until the heavy wooden door slammed shut. "The first time I met you, you told me the seed was strong… that a pretender would sit on the Iron Throne… a Throne you said would be mine."

"I saw it in the flames my Lord." Melisandre bowed "You ARE The Warrior of Light."

Stannis scoffed, as close to a laugh as he came "When you came to Dragonstone spouting this nonsense about Robert's children, I could have had your head for treason." Stannis sneered slightly "I should have had your head for treason."

"But you didn't My Lord." She smiled slightly "Because you've always had your own doubts."

Stannis took a sharp intake of breath "Robert and Cersei had a boy before Joffrey… a black haired blue eyed boy… there was no doubt he was Robert's son. He died young. I'd never seen my brother cry like that. Even when our parents died he didn't cry like that. Robert is My King… He's my older Brother… when I saw him like that I forgot all the insults, all the slights ..."

"Family is an important thing My Lord." Melisandre reassured him "The Seed is Strong."

"Aye…" Stannis continued distantly "...Joffrey was born shortly after, when he was healthy everyone was relieved, as he got older I wasn't suspicious, the golden hair, those green eyes…. Why would anyone be suspicious his mother is a Lannister, sometimes children take after their mothers. Same with the girl Marcella…. Even my own daughter has her mother's features more than mine. It was the boy Tommen, that first aroused my suspicions. Robert went on a royal progress after the Greyjoy Rebellion, the Queen was not with him…. The timing did not seem right. But Robert is King, who am I to say anything. But as you say… The Seed is Strong. Robert's left a trail of bastards wherever he's gone… the Stormlands…. The Vale… The Crownlands. I've seen a few of these… no matter who the mother is… they all look the same… blue eyes…. Black hair. True Baratheon features. My doubts gnawed away at me, but I dare not say anything… a jealous brother… a resentful brother… Robert would not listen. He'd have my head. Then one day… you stepped onto Dragonstone, with your visions. I thought you were a trickster… a charlatan. But if you had seen proof of my doubts in the flames… I took my doubts to Jon Aryn. And we were right… we found the proof. That Robert's children are not his children at all…. Bastards born of Incest all of them."

"So you do believe me My Lord?" Melisandre allowed a small grin to creep across her face

Stannis looked at her stone faced, his cold eyes staring into her fiery heart. "You may have my wife convinced but I stopped listening to God's and their messengers a long time ago. Aye you seem to know things… but so does Lord Varys, does he speak for a God?"

Melisandre remained silent

"I went to Jon Aryn because I know Robert would listen to him." Stannis continued

"But now Jon Aryn is dead." Melisandre spoke again

"Now Jon Aryn is dead." Stannis repeated

"Trust me My Lord… you yourself know you are the true heir to the Iron Throne. You will be King… you and you alone can defeat the Great Other."

"No." Stannis said firmly "It is true that I am the heir to the Iron Throne, for the moment. But if there is one thing Robert is good at, it's making babies… when he sets aside the Lannister Whore he will marry again and father a new heir. I will not betray my brother, I will fight for his throne."

Melisandre rose from her seat and walked the length of the painted table, running her hand along its surface, casting a shadow across Westeros "Robert Baratheon is not a good King My Lord." She spoke softly "A drunk, whoremongering, profligate man with no interest in the Throne… The Red Temple sent a priest to save him, set him on the Lord of Lights path and he ignored the word."

"Not a complete fool then." Stannis muttered under his breath "Robert has left the capital and rides for Winterfell to name Eddard Stark Hand. I need to be stronger before I go to Robert with this news….. MAESTER" Stannis barked the final word "I know you're listening on the other side of that door." The door creaked open again and the old Maester entered "Recall Ser Davos from the Storm Lands."

"Yes My Lord" He bowed

"And send a rider to Stone Circle" He barked "Summon the Mandrakes."

"My Lord." He bowed taking his leave

Melisandre let out a deep sigh of frustration "I have given you my prophecies for years now. Your wife and Household heed my words… why don't you see that you are the King we need… Why do you continue to serve Robert?"

Stannis rose from his seat and stood chest to chest with Melisandre for a moment before turning his back on her and striding to the window. Overlooking the sea he let out a deep breath "He's my brother."

…

**Then**

Shipbreaker Bay. The largest bay in the Stormlands, on this night both the bay and the Kingdom were living up to their names. A great Tempest has stirred up a furious storm hammered the bay, the winds howled, whipping the seas up into a frenzied crash of waves. Rain and hail fall like arrows into the sea below, as cloud, raid, wind and sea become one hammer blow. Forks of lightning illuminate the night sky as the occasional purple sheet bring the entire landscape into an eerie focus. The winds howl like a thousand wolves, the waves crash louder than thunder claps. To the North of the bay, Durran's Point, named after the first Storm King Durran God's Grief, utop his point the ancient fortress of Storms End. Its massive curtain wall protecting the drum like fortress had weathered every storm in the Castles history. Raised with magic it was there to withstand the combined fury of the Sea God and the Wind Goddess. No one fears the Sea God and his Wind Goddess anymore, they were replaced long ago by the Gods of the Children of the Forest, and then again by the Andals Seven Gods. Tonight anyone could be forgiven for thinking they had returned to remind Men that Gods don't die so easily.

Tonights storm was ferocious even for a land called the Stormlands, and Shipbreaker Bay was more than living up to its name. A single ship, a hulking galley, made of the strongest wood, crewed by the sturdiest of sailors is tossed from wave to wave, bouncing off of the sea, while being battered by wind and rain. The ship's name… "The Windproud" seemed to dare the storm. Its mast gone, tattered sails bearing the crowned stag of House Baratheon beat in the wind, the men on the boat try everything to keep the great ship from coming too close to the rocks. A futile effort. Even over the thunderous noise of the storm, the cracking of the hull could be heard, the screams of those onboard could be heard.

Watching from the great curtain wall of Stormsend, two brothers stand side by side, both clinging on to the battlements watching with horror at the fate of the ship below. At around twelve years old the Older of the brothers Robert Baratheon screams with rage at the storm. His blue eyes filled with fury, his shoulder length black hair plastered to his face and neck by the torrential rain, he wears a brown leather jerkin with a stag stitched into it, soaked through it did nothing to keep him dry nor stop the wind chilling his bones. A yellow cloak now sodden with rain weighs down heavily on his shoulders. Stood at his side, a year younger, his brother Stannis watches on, rain dripping from his soaked black hair, his narrow blue eyes barely able to stay open in the wind, this would be the last time he cried, tears indistinguishable from the rain. He wears simple unadorned clothes, not as elaborate as his brother. He stands watching in silence, unable to match his brother's rage.

The ship they are watching is carrying Lord Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Hand of The King, along with his wife Lady Cassana. The brothers watch as the winds hurl their parents into the rocks of Shipbreaker Bay. Robert cursed the Gods as the hull finally split, the ship now in two pieces listed as the waves dragged the wreckage beneath the waters like the Krakens of legend. When all that was left of the Windproud was a few planks and scraps of sails Stannis also cursed the Gods. Not a raging curse like his brother, a quieter promise, one he made and kept to himself. Never again would he worship any God, that would take his parents from him.

As the rain continued to hammer down on them, Stannis heard a clinking of metal, Maester Cressen appeared between him and Robert placing a hand on both of their shoulders he spoke softly to them "My Lords, there is nothing to be done now. You must come inside." Robert's raging had become a murmur of discontent as he collapsed against the battlement, striking the stone with his fist. "Come my Lord" Cressen wrapped an arm around Robert and lead him away from the Battlements. Stannis remained staring into the dark waters below. Stannis swallowed hard as the last of his tears dried up. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, not Maester Cressen this time. A smaller hand, a stag signet ring on the index finger.

"Come brother" The young Robert spoke "Its done"

…

In front of a roaring fire in one of Storm's End's many chambers, Robert and Stannis sat shivering wrapped in blankets finally starting to dry off. They both finished a hot cup of soup, and now sat in silence, Maester Cressen watched on as Robert, now Lord of Storm's End had the baby Renly brought into the chamber, the infants wet nurse took a seat by the fire and waited for the new Lord to speak.

Robert took a moment to look at the baby, stroking his cheek with a finger he walked over to the sullen Stannis who was looking down at the floor. "It's just us now brother." Robert spoke, trying to sound as grown up as he could, "The three of us… I'm the oldest... " He took Renly in his arms and placed a hand on Stannis' shoulder "I'll look after us now Brother… I swear nothing will ever come between us."

Stannis swallowed hard and silently rose to his feet, in silence he wrapped an arm around his older brother who returned the gesture. For the first and only time the three Baratheon Brothers shared an embrace


	4. Chapter 4 The Coming Storm

**The Promised Fury**

**Chapter 4**

**The Coming Storm **

**Now**

Humming to herself a young girl practises her writing, translating the words of the Common Tongue into High Valyrian. Maester Cressen had told her she had a tallant for it. She stopped her writing and put down her quill as she heard footsteps approaching her door. She watched hopefully as it creaked open. "Father" she smiled widely as she left her desk and ran to her visitor.

"Hello Shireen" Stannis replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The girl looked up at him, her blue eyes met his her Greyscale covered face beamed with a smile. "How are your studies coming along?"

"Fine" She shrugged "I've missed you."

Stannis nodded "You're a lonely child aren't you?"

"Sometimes" She nodded, she allowed her hair to fall across the scarred half of her face "A lot of the other children are scared of me… or their parents are."

"I'm sorry." Stannis told her "You must get bored up here alone"

Shireen nodded "Has the Onion Knight returned?"

"Not yet child… soon" Stannis hesitated for a moment before placing an awkward hand on his daughters shoulder "Show me what you're writing."

…

Dragonstone. When this name is spoken most people think of the strange Valyrian Castle that looks out over the Narrow Sea, forgetting that the Island itself is also called Dragonstone. Born of a volcanic explosion before recorded time, the castle sits atop the Dragonmont in the North of the Island. The Island is sparse, but there is more than a castle here. An active port sits at the foot of the Dragonmont, a few small villages and inns are dotted about this port, there are fishing villages all along the coast. There are a few small towns and villages, based around a few small farms. On the Southern side of the island sits one of these villages. Stone Circle. Named for the strange monument at the centre of the village; a dozen free standing monoliths in a circle around a flat stone altar, raised in the time of the Children of the Forest to worship their many nameless Gods, for a time the First Men worshipped their own forgotten Gods here, then the Targaryans took the Islands for themselves, but by that time they had little need for Gods. Nevertheless a village had sprung up around it. An Inn, a Smithy, some smaller shops, some crude stone huts, surrounded by some small holdings, the village was self sufficient. Beyond the village on an artificial earthen hill, surrounded by a gated wooden palisade, a small squat stone tower overlooks the village. Only a couple of stories tall, the tower is supported by smaller wooden and stone buildings within its walls, some of the Smallfolk of Dragonstone tend to the vegetable gardens outside its walls. The gates are open for traders and farmers to come and go.

A single rider bearing the banner of House Baratheon rides up the sloping pathway towards the main gate, and into the courtyard. A young man, maybe sixteen with mousy brown hair, stands in the courtyard. He wears black boiled leather trousers and a roughspun woolen tunic, big for his age he has a sword belt with longsword at his side. "Ser Arnold" The young man greets the rider.

"Hello Warren" The rider greets him back "I'm looking for your brother."

"And what are you looking for him for?" A woman's voice called out. Making her way out of the stone tower a young woman, with fiery red hair comes striding across the courtyard to join Warren's side. Around twenty she wears a green woolen dress, with a large gold broach pinned to her breast. A beautiful woman with a fierce voice she pays little heed to the armored rider in her courtyard.

"His Lordship wishes to see your husband My Lady." The Knight bowed politely

"Nothing ever good comes from one of Stannis Baratheon's invitations Ser Arnold." She spoke coldly "What does he want now?"

"It is not for me to say My Lady."

"My husband is…."

"... Happy to answer his liege Lord's summons." A large man with similar mousy brown hair and green eyes like the first young man came into view. Standing at the red haired woman's side he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Ser Arnold" He greeted the rider politely.

"Ser Kyle." The Knight replied "Lord Stannis wishes to see you at once."

"He could have sent a raven" Ser Kyle pointed out.

"He has sent two." Ser Arnold replied

"Well… we know how unreliable these ravens can be don't we." Ser Kyle grinned slightly.

"Indeed." Ser Arnold nodded suspiciously

"I'll ride for the castle within the hour." Kyle assured the other Knight.

"I'll wait in the village for you." Ser Arnold nodded as he brought his horse about, and rode out of the courtyard.

"He wants you to do his dirty work for him again." The red headed woman scorned him

"That is my job Nina." He sighed in frustration "His Lordship summons me and I go… it's what pays for all this."

Nina let out a sigh and looked around "All this?" She half laughed "A crumbling stone watchtower overlooking a one horse village. Is it really worth dying for?"

"At least it's not made of mud?" He shrugged as he leant forward and kissed her lips "I won't be long."

"Ky…" She began, as she rested a hand on her stomach "...you're going to be a father soon… don't do anything stupid."

"Understood." He nodded "Warren…" He turned to his younger brother "Get the boys… His Lordship awaits."

…

In the chamber of the painted table Stannis sits alone, his chair turned away from the table he sat looking out over the Narrow Sea towards Kings Landing. It was a moonless, cloudless night, the sea was still, no wind blew, the birds had already sung their nightsong. The night was silent. But, like a great many things in life, silence was fleeting. The door to the painted chamber opened and Ser Davos Seaworth strode in. "My Lord" He bowed

"Ser Davos." Stannis spoke distantly "Can you hear that?"

"My Lord?"

"I keep hearing something… in the silence…"

"There were bells ringing from across the Blackwater when I landed on Dragonstone My Lord."

"Bells?" Stannis repeated "Why would they be ringing bells… we've had no word from the mainland. What of the Stormlords."

"They are all steadfast in their loyalty to House Baratheon My Lord." Davos reported back

"But?" Stannis asked with a clenched jaw

"Their love and loyalty is to Renly, more so than you… maybe even more than King Robert."

Stannis let out a frustrated sigh "Thank you Ser Davos."

"My Lord, I saw the Mandrakes in the castle."

"They're here then." Stannis nodded "Good."

"Why have you summoned them My Lord?" Davos asked suspiciously

"I may have need of them soon." Stannis' voice was cold and distant.

"Very well My Lord" Davos gave an unimpressed nod. Before he could speak again the door to the chamber opened again. Like a flickering flame the Red Woman sauntered into the Chamber of the Painted table, her eerie gaze fell on Ser Davos for a moment before she glided past him towards Stannis, the red ruby at her throat glowing.

"My Lord" She bowed Stannis did not turn to face her, he continued to stare out of the window across the narrow sea, he gave a slight movement of his hand indicating for her to continue. There is a soldier from Winterfell, sent by Lord Eddard Stark. He landed on Dragonstone shortly after Ser Davos arrived."

"So?" Stannis spoke bluntly

"He has a scroll My Lord." She continued in her alluring tones "One he will not hand over to me, nor to your wife. Another set of footsteps as Lady Selyse Baratheon entered the chamber of the Painted Table and stood at Melisandre's side.

Stannis rose from his seat and turned "My Lady" he bowed

"Husband" She replied warmly "This soldier from Winterfell, says he has a message of the utmost importance for you."

"Very well" Stannis nodded "Send him in."

…

A large man with stringy black hair wearing the brown leather armour of House Stark enters the Chamber of the Painted Table. Clutching a scroll in his hand he comes to a stop before bowing.

Stannis Baratehon stood ready to greet him, his hands clasped behind his back, to the side of the room, his wife, the Lady Melisandre and Ser Davos Seaworth. "You were sent by Lord Stark?" Stannis spoke boldly "You have a message for me?"

"I do My Lord." The man held out his hand and offered Stannis the scroll.

Stannis took the scroll and inspected the Direwolf seal stamped into black wax, he broke the seal and started to read. He let out a sigh of disbelief. "Husband?" Sylese asked with genuine concern in her voice "What is it?"

"It's Robert." Stannis mumbled as he steadied himself on the Painted Table. "He's dead."

Sylese brought a hand to her mouth, as Ser Davos stepped forward "I'm sorry My Lord. Your Brother was loved."

Stannis nodded as he turned to face Melisandre, the Red Woman stepped forward "I told you" Her mouth was turned up into the slightest smile "Robert Baratheon had no true heirs."

"That means…" Ser Davos stepped forward before dropping to a knee "...Your Grace."

Sylese Baratheon and Melisandre dropped to a knee "Your Grace", they said in unison, as the Stark soldier also dropped to a knee.

In a daze Stannis continued to read from the scroll, "Robert has named Lord Eddard Stark Protector of the Realm until Robert's heir takes the throne. Lord Eddard recognises me as Roberts true heir, and plans to Crown me King."

Melisandre was the first to rise to her feet "I told you My King. You are the Prince that was Promised, The Warrior of Light, Azor Ahai reborn. You and you alone can stand against the darkness that is coming for us all. Your Throne awaits."

Sylese hurried to her husband's side and held his hand, this was one of the few occasions during their marriage that Stannis squeezed her hand back. "Your Grace." Ser Davos spoke gravely "Even with Lord Stark's endorsement the Lannister's will dispute your claim… they will back Joffrey… dispute the truth of his birth."

"I need to act quickly to press my claim." Stannis nodded

"The Lord of Light cares not for pretenders." Melisandre smiled "The true King stands before us."

"Be that as it may My Lady…" Ser Davos began "... But we need to care about Tywin Lannister's army."

Stannis turned to the Stark man at arms "You leave for King's Landing at first tide. Go to Lord Eddard I want to be coronated as soon as possible, once I have the throne itself the Lord's will flock to me. Even Tywin Lannister can't fight the whole country."

"Yes Your Grace." The soldier bowed

"You're not going alone." Stannis continued before looking over to Ser Davos "Summon the Mandrakes."

"My King…" Melisandre began

"I'll speak alone with my wife" Stannis barked at those still in the room.

…

"The Lady Melisandre's visions were true my love." Selyse wrapped an arm around Stannis' waist "You are the rightful King."

"I am." He spoke in disbelief "I am." He said again more confident

"The Lord of Light has smiled on us My King." She smiled widely

"Ser Davos was right." Stannis said gravely

"He is not a believer." Sylese spat in disgust

"Maybe not." Stannis shrugged "But he's right, the Lannister's won't bend the knee. They'll be able to buy the loyalty of other houses… they'll claim that Cersei's bastard is Robert's true born son. They'll call me Usurper… There will be a war."

"You are the one true King my love." Sylese rested her head on his chest "You must win this war."

"I will" Stannis nodded "Joffrey Baratheon is the real usurper, I will destroy him. But I've seen what happened when the Kingdoms tear itself apart…. Our family were considered the Usurpers once.

…

**Then**

Stannis walked through the doors of the Great Hall of Storms End, his Older Brother had returned to his seat for the first time in a long time, and brought with him a world of trouble. "Brother" Robert near enough bellowed as he rose from the throne of the Old Storm Kings. The doors to the Great Hall slammed behind him leaving the two brothers alone in the cavernous room.

"Robert" Stannis bowed

"You missed a great battle brother" Robert exclaimed as he crossed the floor to meet Stannis, the traitor Grafton couldn't withstand us, Gulltown was ours before the battle had even begun."

"Congratulations Robert." Stannis nodded

"Have you called the banners?" Robert demanded, when I join my forces to Ned's and Jon's the Mad King won't be able to stand against us. We'll root the old…"

"Robert!" Stannis snapped at him, almost a shout, Stannis had not spoken to Robert like that since they were boys.

"Something to say brother?" Robert asked menacingly

"What are you doing Robert?" Stannis asked coldy "Aerys Targaryen is the rightful King, by every law of Westeros. What are you thinking… this is treason."

"Treason is it?" Robert bellowed "Treason! Cousin Rhaegar has taken the woman I love… we are bound and promised to each other. In sight of Gods and Men… no man, peasant or King can undo that bond. The Targaryen's Stannis! They are the real traitors!"

"Robert, you can't expect the Realm to go to war, thousands to die, and a dynasty to be destroyed just because you can't have the woman of your choice."

"Careful now brother!" Robert boomed "How many has Aerys killed… the man is not fit to be King."

"And you are?" Stannis demanded "You're selfish, immature and vain. You spend your life whoring, making bastards, drinking yourself into a stupor and fighting in taverns. You will tire of the Seven Kingdoms as quickly as you tire of your whores. You won a battle at Gull Town, you've sent Aerys a message, but Usurping the Throne is not the way Robert."

"You're right." Robert sighed, adopting a softer tone "I don't want the Throne. I'll be a terrible King, but the die is cast now brother. My betrothed has been kidnapped and subjected to Gods knows what, Rickard and Brandon Stark are dead, Eddard and I have been sentenced to death, so has Jon Aryn by now. Aerys will be coming for all of us with a vengeance, none of us will be safe, and he will burn all of the Stormlands to deliver his warped justice. I don't want to be King Stannis, but I have the blood, the best claim. I can't do this alone brother. I need people I can trust with me. Join me brother, we'll bring freedom and justice to The Seven Kingdoms." Robert placed a firm hand on Stannis shoulder and clasped it tightly.

Stannis closed his eyes for a moment, he had believed in justice his whole life, and for all his thoughts Aerys was King. Joining Robert would be nothing short of treason, but there were older laws, Robert was the Older Brother. Stannis dropped to a knee "Your Grace."

"Get up damn you." Robert exclaimed as he slapped him on the back "You've made the right choice. What of our bannermen?"

"Most have rallied." Stannis reported back coldly "But Grandison, Fell and Cafferson have stayed loyal to Aerys, all three have a host, it looks as if they will join forces at Summerhall."

Robert smiled widely "Then we will have to meet them in the field first."

"All three?" Stannis asked

"All three brother" Robert roared with laughter as he slapped his brothers back again "There's no going back now."


	5. Chapter 6: A Stolen Throne

**The Promised Fury**

**Chapter 6**

**A Stolen Throne**

**Now**

Stannis Baratheon stood over the painted table, his gaze was fixed on Kings Landing, he was still alone with his wife in the room. He had not said anything for an hour.

"I thank the Lord for sending us the Lady Melisandre" Selyse broke the silence "She said you were the chosen one, that you would be King, and now you are."

"I still need to take My Throne." He dismissed her.

The door to the chamber opened as Ser Davos stepped through the door. "Your Grace" He bowed "The Mandrakes of Stone Circle."

"Send them in," Stannis barked back, Ser Davos stepped aside as six men made their way into the chamber. "Ser Kyle" Stannis greeted the lead man coldly

"Your Grace." The young Knight bowed."

"You've heard then." Stannis continued unimpressed

"Ser Davos filled us un on the way here." Ser Kyle turned to Selyse "My Queen"

"Sorry I missed your wedding." Stannis continued "From time to time I've had to call on your family to carry out certain tasks for me, your father was always a loyal man, and you've proved yourself useful to me on more than one occasion. Tonight I call on you services again."

"We're yours to command your Grace."

"I am Roberts true heir, the rightful King by every law of Westeros. But I do not have my throne yet, I do not have my Crown. I need to move quickly before the Lannisters try to give them both to the Usurper. There is a Stark soldier on the island, he is returning to King's Landing in the morning, I want you and a couple of your kin to go with him. Meet with Lord Eddard Stark and prepare for my arrival in King's Landing. You'll also need to meet with my brother Renly. There are still Baratheon swords in King's Landing, and I'll need them. I'm going to need Storm's End's army for when Tywin Lannister makes his move."

"Leave it to me Your Grace." Ser Kyle nodded

"The rest of your men will go with Ser Davos."

"They will?" Davos spoke up in surprise

"They will." Stannis repeated

"And where am I going Your Grace?" Davos asked

"To Driftmark." Stannis spat coldly "House Velaryon did not heed my call while I was gathering my strength, if I can't raleigh my own strength the rest of the realm wont heed my call. You will go and see Lord Velaryon and remind him who his Liege Lord and King is."

"Your Grace Lord Velaryon is a stubborn man, I'm not exactly a fighter." Davos answered his King.

"That's why you're taking them." Stannis nodded to the men with Ser Kyle.

"I'll try not to slow you down gentlemen" Ser Davos sighed "Who's coming with me then?"

"Ser Kyle?" Stannis asked

"I'll take my little brother Warren and Ser Ryon with me… Ser Davos, this is my big brother Roland Storm, and my cousins Clayton and Grayson Drakekin."

"We've met once before" Davos nodded as he shook the three mens hands "Glad to have you along."

"My reign starts here gentlemen." Stannis spoke coldly "Don't let me down."

…

They had left Dragonstone in a small black sail boat with blackened sails under cover of darkness. Ser Davos guided the boat as it cut silently through the sea, South towards the Island of Driftmark, his son Mathos manned the rudder as the boat came ashore on a secluded beach. The larger of Davos' companions, Roland Storm led the way, a big man with a long brown hair in a loose pony-tail, he wore all black, a hatchet and several knives hung from his belt, and a large mace was slung across his back. Storm led the group along the base of a cliff, out of sight of any patrolmen, Davos had been in this part of the world for many years now, he knew the shore line of this island, he knew following it would soon lead them to Castle Driftmark, the seat of House of Velaryon. The party moved swiftly and quietly along the base of the cliff, Roland Storm first, then Davos and his son, the Drakekin twins followed closely behind them. Eventually they came to a natural opening in the cliff face, Ser Davos looked up, they were beneath Castle Driftmark. "If we go through here, we can climb up into the Castle's bowels. Mathos, you and Roland head towards the battlements, gentlemen with me."

…..

The Castle of Driftmark, the ancient seat of house Velaryon. A damp and dark fortress it had seen better days. Atop its tallest tower the Lord's Chambers overlooks the Gullet that separates the island from the mainland. In a grand four poster bed beneath expensive furs, the Lord of Driftmark Monford Velaryon sleeps soundly next to his young wife. His silver hair long and loose over his shoulders, his chest rising and falling in time. The Lord stirs, he feels something cold and uncomfortable at his neck, his purple eyes flutter open, there is a lantern alight in the room, stange he thought as he gathered his senses, he had extinguished all the lights. His eyes widened with horror as his senses finally came to him, the uncomfortable feeling at his throat was a blade, he instinctively tried to sit up and call his guards, the blade pressed harder against his throat as a gloved hand covered his mouth and held his head in place, his screams were muffled. But not muffled enough to prevent his beautiful young wife from stirring.

"Monford?" She asked wearily before a man stepped from the shadows and clasped a hand across her mouth as well. The young woman's eyes widened with terror, as the hand took her, she saw the knife at her husband's throat as tears formed in her eyes.

The lantern in the room was raised as its bearer stepped forward, Ser Davos Seaworth considered the scene in front of him. "Forgive the intrusion My Lord, My Lady. But this will not wait. Now My Lady I can assure you, you are not in any danger… unfortunately I can not make the same promise for Lord Monford, so I suggest you are quiet, because my friends here take their work very seriously. Agreed?"

Lord Monford nodded his head carefully as Grayson Drakekin removed his hand from his mouth, keeping the blade firmly at his throat. His brother Clayton removed his hand from his wife's mouth. "Monford…" She breathed heavily

"Its alright Alyssa" Lord Monford spoke calmly, "I'll handle this. What's the meaning of this Seaworth?"

"You have been summoned to Dragonstone by your leige lord, and you have refused to answer that call. Well your leige lord is now your King."

"What?" Lord Monford spoke in disbelief

"King Robert is dead." Stannis continued "Joffrey and the other children are not his, Stannis is the one true King."

"How convenient for Stannis"

"Come with me My Lord." Davos sighed in frustration

…

On the highest turret of Castle Driftmark, Mathos Seaworth and his companion look out to sea.

"It's too dark" Mathos said, his voice nervous "They'll be too far out to see it?"

"Trust me" His large companion assured him as they began to unpack straw from the bundle strapped to Mathos' back. "This isn't the first time I've done this." Roland Storm, the bastard of Stone Circle took a small bottle of pitch from his belt and poured it onto the mound of straw. "Light it"

Mathos struck two pieces of flint together and the spark took hold of the straw, a sudden burst of flame shot skywards, after a few seconds the straw burned away leaving the charred remains on the cold stone floor. "Do you think they saw it?" Mathos asked nervously.

"They saw it." Roland replied with a grin.

…

On the deck of The Fury, a triple decked war galley with three hundred oars, Stannis Baratheon stands stone faced staring into the darkness. The sea is calm. The air is still. A moonless night with not a glimmer of a flame in sight. Stannis clenched his jaw tightly, this was taking too long.

Then, it came. A single burst of flame in the darkness, as a column of fire shoots into the air, briefly illuminating Castle Driftmark. Stannis allowed the corner of his mouth to crease slightly, only slightly. "OARS IN THE WATER!" He cried as his officers repeated his command. The calm of the water was shattered by hundreds of oarsmen cutting through the waters of the narrow sea, torches and braziers were lit on deck illuminating the fury against the night sky. "TO DRIFTMARK!" Stannis called. The Fury led the way as two dozen galleys followed it towards the island.

…

The Lord of Driftmark was dragged roughly to the highest turret of his castle, Grayson Drakekin's blade still pressed to his throat. Ser Davos and the other Drakekin brother followed them out into the night air, to join Mathos and Roland Storm.

Davos looked out over the water and gave a satisfied nod "Now My Lord." He began "House Velaryon has the largest fleet in the Crownlands and the Narrow Sea, King Stannis would very much like that fleet to join his own, along with your levvies. He is the rightful King… your rightful King. And although you have the most ships in the narrow sea, Stannis is still Master of Ships, and has the Royal Fleet at his command, as well as all the other Narrow Sea Houses. I suggest you take a look."

Lord Monford Velaryon was forced forward, he looked out over the black sea and saw the torchlight from the flotilla of ships coming towards his island. "Now My Lord…" Davos continued, "... your Liege Lord summoned you… and you refused. Now your King comes to visit, with a fleet, and soldiers. You can greet him as a friend, or Mr Drakekin here can end your problems for you."

Lord Velaryon closed his eyes as the steel pressed ever tighter at his throat.

…

Stannis Baratheon stepped from the boat onto the docks of Driftmark, he walked with a purpose, his greatcloak fastened at his shoulder swooshing with every step. He came to a stop as the silver haired Lord Monford Velaryon dropped to a knee in front of him. "Your Grace, Driftmark is yours."

Stannis looked down at the Lord "I want your fleet moved to Dragonstone immediately, call your vassals, and have them join my forces. I expect to be coronated within the fortnight."

"At once Your Grace." Velaryon continued to bow

"Seeing as you are so loyal now, you will also come to Dragonstone, I hope to inspire others with your loyalty."

Velaryon recognised the thinly veiled threat, Stannis wanted him on Dragonstone to ensure he kept to his oaths, and if he ever wanted to leave Dragonstone alive, he would have to keep to them. "Yes Your Grace."

"Serve me well, I'll name you Master of Ships and give you a seat on the Council, your young son will inherit a rich and powerful seat. Betray me, conspire against me, and I'll destroy you."

"I understand Your Grace." The Lord Bowed "Thank you Your Grace."

"Go" Stannis barked sending the Lord away, Davos walked to his King's side and stood in silence for a moment "Good work" Stannis said coldly "I now control the largest naval force in Westeros."

"We don't have the army to take on the Lannister's Your Grace." Ser Davos warned

"We will." Stannis Dismissed him "I'll take my army and reinforce the Gold Cloaks of Kings Landing, we'll hold the Lannisters off. Renly and the Stormlander Army can march against them in a few weeks, Lord Eddard and the Northern Army will declare for us, so will Jon Aryn's widow. Hoster Tully as well. All the others… The Tyrell's, The Martell's the Greyjoys…they have no love for the Lannister's and even if they can be bought, I'll destroy them."

"Yes Your Grace."

"Did you kill anyone getting to Velaryon?" Stannis asked coldly

"I didn't your Grace." Davos cringed slightly, "Nor did Mathos. Storm and the Drakekin brothers however, well they put a few down."

"Only a few?" Stannis shrugged "Good… I'm going to need all the men I can get."

"The other Mandrakes should be in King's Landing by now."

"Let me know as soon as Ser Kyle sends word."

…

The southern gate of the Red is one of the more ornate entrances to the castle. Decorated with flowers it was a favourite for Lords and Ladies, wealthy merchants and dignitaries. No hustle and bustle like the other gates, this one lead to the Rose Road, and the bountiful and beautiful lands of The Reach. Today the gates were barred, up to ten Gold Cloaks supported by Lannister soldiers blocked the way. Ser Kyle Mandrake, Ser Ryon Cale and the young Warren Mandrake, sent by King Stannis to prepare his coronation hang back, along with a Stark man at arms. The men stared at the gathered soldiers "I don't like this." Ser Ryon said shaking his head.

"Ser Kyle" a child's voice whispered from behind a hedge "Ser Kyle"

"Hello young man" Ser Kyle spoke in a friendly tone, to a small boy dressed in rags peaking his head out of the shrubbery "What are you doing here?"

"The Spider said you would come, you need to know Joffrey is King now. The Hand is in a dungeon cell, Renly has fled the city with all the Baratheon swords. The Spider said to tell you… Stannis can't win… he has to give up his claim. Or the realm will bleed."

"The Hand is in the dungeons?" The Stark man at arms demanded

"All his household dead." The boy nodded

"Thank you boy." Ser Kyle tossed him a coin which the boy eagerly caught "Did the Spider tell you where Lord Renly went?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically "He's riding towards The Reach. Quickly" The boy smiled as he scurried away into the hedge growth.

"I need to go back North." The Stark soldier spoke somberly

"This is where we go our separate ways." Ser Kyle nodded as the three men shook hands "We need to catch up with Renly. We'll need horses though."

…..

They had galloped at pace along the Rose Road, not stopping to enjoy the scenery. Renly would be halfway to Highgarden by now. The two knights and their young companion had ridden hard, as they came to the border that led to The Reach they found a small army waiting for them. Behind spiked wooden defence and with trebuchets and catapults in place the three men came to a hard stop. "Archers" A stern force bellowed as men in red and brown leather drew and knocked their arrows in unison. "Shit" All three men sighed in unison.

The three men dismounted their horses and held their hands in the air "We're not here for any trouble." Ser Kyle called out. A man stepped out from behind the barricades, in his fifties with a bald head a cold mean eyes he wore expensive but practical armour adorned with an archer. "I am Lord Randall Tarley" He half barked at them "I am in command here. Who are you?"

"Ser Kyle Mandrake and Ser Ryon Cale." Ser Kyle called out "Along with my little brother" The two Knights stood between Tarley and their younger companion "In service to Dragonstone. Are you at war My Lord?"

"If the King wills it." Lord Randall replied

"Then why does it look like your defending against Joffrey?" Ser Ryon spoke up

"Joffrey Baratheon is not my King." Tarley's voice was like gravel "King Renly is the rightful ruler of Westeros."

"King Renly" Ser Kyle spat

"I imagine he is being crowned at Highgarden as we speak" Lord Randall was cold and unfeeling as he revealed the news, "You should go back to Dragonstone. Convince Stannis to support his brother's claim. He has the combined might of the Stormlands and The Reach. What does Stannis have? A few Crownland islands in the Narrow Sea?"

"You obviously don't know Stannis very well." Ser Kyle said under his breath

"All too well young man." Lord Randall corrected him "I know the two of you were knighted after the storming of Great Wyk." Lord Randall nodded towards Ser Kyle and Ser Ryon "You are no fools, this is not a war you can win."

"Mace Tyrell is not known for being a brave man." Ser Kyle said shaking his head "Why would he risk the wrath of the Lannister's and Stannis?"

"They are family now… Margery Tyrell is now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

…

"Your Grace" Ser Davos spoke up. Stannis surveyed the painted table, The Lady Melisandre sat at his side, Mathos Seaworth next to her and Grayson Drakekin taking up a guarding position behind the King. "Ser Kyle has returned."

Stannis motioned with his hand for Kyle to be shown in "Ser Kyle" he spoke as he moved pieces across the map "Your bastard brother and your kin did a good job. Velaryon bent the knee, all the Narrow Sea islands have declared for me. I've consolidated the fleet. I've heard nothing from the mainland… am I to assume you have bad news?"

Ser Kyle hesitated for a moment "Your Grace, Joffrey Baratheon sits the Iron Throne and has been crowned King. Cersei acts as his Regent. Ned Stark is in a dungeon cell facing death, and Tywin Lannister has been named Hand of the King."

Stannis sighed in frustration and threw some of the pieces against the wall. "Is Renly alive?"

"Alive and well Your Grace." Ser Kyle nodded

"They'll want to ransom him." Stannis seethed

"He's not a prisoner Your Grace" Ser Kyle continued "He's escaped the city."

"To Storm's End" Stannis nodded "He'll rally the Stormlanders and soon we'll be able to march against the Lannister's…"

"Your Grace…" Ser Kyle cut him off mid sentence "...your brother has made his own claim on the Iron Throne." Stannis turned to face Ser Kyle, his eyes narrowed, his mouth turned to a scowell "He has been crowned King in Highgarden and married to Margery Tyrell. The Reach and The Stormlands support his claim."

It seemed to everyone in the Chamber of the Painted Table as if a cloud descended on Stannis and a darkness washed over him. "My own brother…" He near hissed.

"What are your orders Your Grace?" Ser Davos asked him

"I intend to take my Throne." Stannis spoke coldly. "Joffrey… Renly… Mace Tyrell… Tywin Lannister. I'll destroy them all."

"We don't have the men Your Grace." Ser Kyle spoke up

"We have the ships." Stannis dismissed him

"We don't have any allies." Ser Davos spoke up

"We have the Lord of Light." Melisandre spoke up "Surely you see now Your Grace, it is time for you to wield Lightbringer… to bring the armies of the world to your side."

Stannis took a deep breath "Make the arrangements" He told her "Prepare for war."

….

**Then**

Stannis Baratheon stood atop the highest tower of Storm's End, looking out over Shipbreaker Bay. His narrow gaze fixed on the horizon, wind blowing through his hair, he was disturbed by the sound of footsteps as another joined him on the windswept platform. "My Lord"

Stannis looked over his shoulder slightly "It's Mandrake isn't it?"

"It is My Lord" He nodded "Roland Mandrake… I fought near you at…"

"Summerhall. I remember you" Stannis nodded

"Your brother fought and won three battles in a day." Roland half smiled

"And he lost at Ashford" Stannis dismissed him "And like a coward rather than finish my brother off Mace Tyrell looks to be bringing his army here. Where is my captain of the guard."

"He fled my Lord" Roland reported

"Coward… traitor" Stannis spat "You've just been promoted Mr Mandrake."

"Thank you My Lord."

"You don't sound too happy." Stannis half scoffed

"I mean no disrespect… my wife is on Cape Wrath, she's just had our first child… I won't be able to send her a raven… My Lord a large host bearing Tyrell banners have just been sighted marching towards Storm's End. Enough to cut us off from any land supply or reinforcement."

"That's bad news." Stannis nodded, as he pointed out to sea "Because that fleet with Tyrell sails looks to be cutting us off from the sea as well." Roland Mandrake let out a sharp intake of breath as he saw the fleet come into view "What's your child's name?" Stannis asked coldly

"Kyle, My Lord." Mandrake replied "I have a natural born son...Roland as well…"

"Follow your orders… do as I say and you'll get back to them. This will be a long siege no doubt… five hundred men against an entire army… but we will hold."

"Yes My Lord."

As his man at arms left Stannis alone with his thoughts, a second set of footsteps, much lighter approached him. A young boy of about ten, dressed in the black and gold of house Baratheon, his floppy black hair blew in the wind.

"Brother." He spoke, his bottom lip trembling

"Renly." Stannis spoke coldly.

"Brother there are soldiers coming." The boy was panicked

"I know." Stannis nodded

"Are they coming to kill us?"

"They'll try." Stannis nodded. The boy sobbed. The hard Lord turned to look down at the boy, he knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder "stay brave Renly."

"But there are so many of them… we can't get away."

"What are our words Renly?" Stannis asked him, taking a softer tone

"Ours is the Fury." The boy choked back tears

"Ours is the Fury" Stannis repeated "Well the men coming here haven't seen my fury… if anyone tries to harm you or any of my family… they will feel it. I promise as long as I am breathing no harm will come to you. Understand?"

The boy dried his tears and threw his arms around his older brothers neck in an embrace "I love you brother."

Stannis let out a sigh before gently resting a hand on his younger brothers back "You're a good lad Renly."


	6. Chapter 6: A flaming sword

**The Promised Fury**

**Chapter 6**

**A Flaming Sword**

**Then **

Shipbreaker Bay. A harsh and unforgiving stretch of water, that had lived up to it repuation time and again. Yet as harsh as this stretch of water was, it was also a lifeline, for the castle that stood in defiance atop Durran's Point, Storm's End. However that lifeline had been choked for the better part of a year. A fleet of galleys and raiders, with sails painted with golden roses and red grapes blocked the bay, and the castle from the sea. The same banners and others cut the castle off from the land as well. Every ship that approached had been sunk, every cart burned, every brave man captured. The sea was unusually still on this night, the great hulking hulls bobbed gently on the water's surface, evenly spread, and scattered in a way that would prevent even the fastest ship breaking the blockade.

The blockade had stood for nearly a year, however on this still, moonless night, where the clouds blotted out the stars, one ship would do what the others had not been able to. With a black hull, and dyed black sails, a small trader drifts through a gap in the line, silently defying the Redwyne/Tyrell blockade. Perhaps a year of dominance had made the watchmen complacent, perhaps the smuggler at the helm was just that good. But for the first time in a year, the siege was broken, the blockade had been run and a ship approached the ancient castle at Storm's End. The man steering the boat was not new to this, "any shore, any night" had been his motto for as long as he could remember. However, tonight even he held his breath. Finally when he knew he was far enough away from the blockade, he changed his sails and allowed the ship to pick up speed, he headed towards a natural cave in the base of Durran's Point, far beneath the Castle of Storm's End. He unfurled a white peace banner, and lit two torches, holding them up in an X above his head. The boated drifted slowly towards the opening in the cliff face… and then came the bells.

…..

Stannis let out a sigh of frustration, he was sat by his wife's bedside watching her shallow breathing. She reached out a frail hand, gently touching his own, clasped in his lap. "My...Love…"

"Don't try and speak." Stannis was cold, he was trying not to be but that seemed to make it worse

"Do...you remember the… seagull?" She choked

Stannis hesitated for a moment, the food in the castle was gone, they had been eating rats for weeks, and even they were running out. The garrison has started to succumb to starvation and desertion. There were little over two hundred of them left now. Stannis would not yield… but he knew the end was coming. He had not eaten more than a mouthful of stale bread in a week "I do" Stannis nodded

"Nothing… ever tasted… so good."

Stannis grimaced and moved awkwardly in his seat "Here" he said as he brought a vile of liquid to her mouth "Milk of the poppy" it will help the pain.

Selyse managed a weary smile as a few drops of the liquid trickled down her throat, he watched as he eyes closed, for a moment…. Then he heard it…. The bells. A gaunt and wearly Stannis Baratheon grabbed his sword and made his way out of his chambers, as he approached the great hall, his younger brother was running at his heels. "Go back to your room Renly."

"What's happening brother?"

"I don't know." He dismissed the boy.

As Stannis entered the Great Hall the bells continued to toll "My Lord!" The voice of Roland Mandrake called to him "My Lord"

"What is it?" Stannis snapped

"A ship my Lord!" He smiled. "A ship has broken the blockade and made it to the caves."

"Robert?" Stannis asked suspiciously

"It's not flying any banners My Lord, the sails were dyed black."

Stannis took a breath before turning to look at Renly "Stay here" He warned his little brother "Get any men strong enough to carry a sword down here."

…

Stannis lead a group of a dozen men through the bowels of Storm's End, deep beneath the Castle, a natural cove acted as a harbor today. A small black ship, crewed by a single man sat atop the shallow water, moored with a thick rope to a large rock. Stannis brought his group to a stop as the sailor leant on the ship's rail. "My Lord." He greeted Stannis

"Who are you?" Stannis demanded

"My name is Davos My Lord."

"The smuggler." Stannis cut him off "Your name precedes you. What are you doing here?"

"Well My Lord… I have no love for the Mad King, and I have no love for the idea of men being left to starve to death… I thought you could do with a hand."

"You've brought food?" Roland Mandrake spat, Stannis turned slightly, and gave him a disapproving look. Even in their emaciated state they would have to maintain standards.

"I have brought food My Lord" Davos continued "Dried fish, salt beef, barley, wheat…. Not much in the way of fresh produce I'm afraid… I hope you like onions."

"How do I know it isn't poisoned?" Stannis demanded "How do I know this isn't Mace Tyrell trying to finish me off?"

Davos shrugged slightly "You don't… but from the look of you all…. The hunger will finish you off soon enough anyway. There's enough here to see your garrison through a couple of moons turns."

Stannis hesitated for a moment before he turned to Mandrake and nodded, the men let up a cheer and ran towards the boat, with several men stopping to embrace Davos and kiss the top of his head.

…

In the great hall of Storm's End, Stannis Baratheon sits atop the ancient throne of the Storm Kings. His face adorned with a thick black beard, his eyes a piercing shade of blue, his face still gaunt but some of the colour had returned, his strength seemed to be back with him. He wore a golden tunic adorned with a stag over his armour, to his right on a smaller chair his younger brother Lord Renly. Impatiently swinging his feet as he looked at the assembled faces. Every soul in Storm's End had been gathered in the hall, they were gathered in a semi circle before Stannis' seat. At the centre of this circle, the smuggler and Storm's End Saviour, Davos.

Stannis stood and the room fell silent. "The Redwyne fleet has withdrawn, some of the army that surrounds this castle has gone. Soon this siege will be over. My brother sits the Iron Throne." A loud cheer went up. "But we would not have lasted that long if it were not for one man. Davos. You have my thanks." Another cheer as the smuggler bowed "You are free to take you boat and go." The crowd fell silent

"My Lord I was hoping to stay." Davos replied

"You are a thief and a smuggler." Stannis spoke coldly "You have been a fugitive from the law for years.I will not have a thief in my service… not without justice being done."

"And what is justice?" Davos asked

"Some Lord's would take a whole hand, or all your fingers." Stannis spat "I would take the top joint from each digit, as a punishment and a reminder."

"Brother" Renly whispered

"Very well" Stannis rolled his eyes "The top joint from each digit on your weakest hand."

"And if I agree to this, I'll have a full pardon and be allowed to remain in your service?" Davos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You will." He nodded "I'll also give you a Knighthood, and a hundred acres in the Rainwood."

"So I have a choice." Davos nodded "I can leave here with my ship, no hard feelings and carry on my life. Or I can atone for my crimes and begin a new life as a Knight in your service."

"That is your choice Davos." Stannis nodded coldly.

Davos let out a heavy sigh "I'll accept your justice My Lord, as long as it's you that wields the blade."

"As you will." Stannis shrugged

…

In a courtyard in Storm's End Davos stood trembling slightly, his hand placed on a hastily sourced table. There was a crowd gathered to watch justice be done. Roland Mandrake gave the smuggler a skin of wine to drink from and Maester Cressen stood by to treat the inevitable. Stannis emerged with Renly by his side. The man who had held Storm's End for a year now held a cleaver in his hand. "You not using a sword?" Davos asked nervously

"This will be a cleaner cut." Stannis told him, his voice unfeeling.

"Oh… thanks."

Davos closed his eyes and breathed heavy in and out, in and out. Stannis stepped forward and positioned Davos' fingers on the table. Without hesitating Stannis raised the cleaver and brought it down, once for the thumb, once for the little finger, once for the remaining three. In seconds the five joints were left on the table as Davos instinctively cradled his bloodied hand in his other one. Before Maester Cressen could reach him, Ser Davos fell to a knee clutching his wound. Stannis stepped forward, with a swing of his arm he unsheathed his sword, Ser Davos looked up as the blade touched his shoulder. "In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave." The sword moved to the other shoulder as Davos bowed his head "In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just." The sword moved back to his first shoulder and Davos forgot about the pain "In the name of The Mother, I charge you to protect the innocent. Arise Ser Davos…." Ser Davos, bloody hand and all rose to his feet and stood proudly in front of his new liege Lord "...A Knight of the Second Kingdoms"

…

**Now**

Stannis had not sat in this seat since he was invested as Lord of Dragonstone, the ancient Throne Room of Targaryen Princes was carved from black marble and volcanic rock, the Throne itself a hard smooth seat atop two flights of stairs in front of a triangular window, a vein of volcanic rock rising diagonally behind it. Stannis sat the old Dragon Throne today. He gripped the arms of the chair, dressed in leather and chainmail he looked more a soldier than a King. To his left, his wife Sylese, and their daughter Shireen, the girl stood with a silken veil covering her face. To his right, old Maester Cressen and his loyal servant Ser Davos Seaworth. A gathering of Lords, Ladies and Knight's from the Narrow Sea islands that had accepted his claim stood before him. From Driftmark, House Velaryon who had made the journey with the Targaryens all those centuries ago, House Caltigar of Claw Isle, from the penisula of Massey's Hook The Bar-Eamonns of Sharp Point, House Sunglass of Sweetport Sound, and House Massey of Stonedance. And from Dragonstone itself House Farring, House Chyttering, House Follard and House Mandrake. Stannis cast a glance to his assembled bannermen, there were not enough of them. The Mandrake's of Stone Circle had been useful to him in the past, but this would be all out war, and he would need soldiers, thousands of them. And none of the men here had the thousands of men he needed.

From his throne Stannis sat stone jawed as The Lady Melisandre took centre stage. "My Lords… My Ladies." She began, her voice as mysterious as it was alluring. "Centuries ago, Aegon Targaryen declared himself King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm from this throneroom. There he planned his conquest and with Fire and Blood claimed his destiny. He wore no crown when he made this declaration, he did not claim a Crown until the Last Storm was won, until Harrenhal burned, until the Field of Fire was won. Stannis Baratheon is the one true King of Westeros, and like the conqueror before him he will not claim a crown until his victory is won. All hail Stannis Baratheon the First of His name, by right of blood King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm…Long may he reign."

The assembled Lords, Ladies and Knights dropped to a knee "Long may he reign!" They repeated in unison.

"But more than a King… Stannis Baratheon is the Lord's chosen… The Prince who Was Promised… Azor Ahai Reborn. I have seen it in the flames… He and he alone can fight the darkness that is coming for us all. For the night is dark and full of terrors."

"For the night is dark and full of terrors" The assembled crowd repeated, Stannis could not help noticing Ser Kyle Mandrake and his wife share an uncomfortable look.

"Stannis… like Aegon the conqueror will not wear a Crown yet, but like the Conqueror before him he will weild a sword. As Aegon weilded Blackfyre… so to will Stannis wield a sword of legend." She turned to face her King "It's time to claim your sword."

Stannis rose from his throne, his expression etched in stone, like the gargoyles inhabiting this island. He held a cold hand out to his wife who accepted it as he led her down the stairs of the Dragon Throne, his daughter Shireen followed behind them, as did The Lady Melisandre, Ser Davos and Maester Cressen. As the Royal family descended the staircase the assembled guests parted. Stannis lead his party down the newly created aisle. "Ser Kyle, Ser Ryon." He almost barked. Ser Kyle Mandrake left his wifes side and fell in with the royal party, followed by Ser Ryon Cale and the other four men of House Mandrake. Stannis had not seen fit to name a Kingsguard, but he was no fool, he would need reliable swords he could trust. And the six men of House Mandrake were certainly that. With the Royal Family now surrounded by Bodyguards the rest of the party began to follow Stannis out of the Throne Room.

The King lead his court in silence, they snaked through the winding corridors of the Castle, out of the strange fortifcation, along a winding road to the beach. The crowd formed a semi circle around seven wooden statues. The Father, The Mother, The Warrior, The Maiden, The Smith, The Crone… The Stranger. The God's of the Andals stood sentinal on the lonely Dragonstone beach. Torches began to be passed around, as the Red Woman took centre stage amongst them, holding an ornate sword.

"What is going on here." Ser Ryon whispered to Kyle Mandrake

Ser Kyle leaned forward "Your Grace." He whispered "Those are statues of the seven… don't do this."

Stannis turned to look at him for a moment before silently turning away. "Father" Shireen called out. Stannis did not turn to look at her, though a chastising look from her mother was enough to silence the girl.

"Princess" The young Warren Mandrake whispered to her "Stand with us, don't get invovled." The veiled girl took a step back from her parents and stood next to the youngest of the Mandrake's.

"Where's Davos?" The largest of the Mandrake asked Ser Kyle. "He must be able to talk some sense into him."

"In the long night one man had the strength to stand against the darkness." Melisandre addressed the audience "Only he and his magic sword could defeat the Great Other and bring light back to the world." Standing before the statue of The Father Melisandre plunged the sword into the Father's heart, and with a prayer muttered in High Valyrian the statue burst into flame, moments later the other six also combusted, consuming the Gods with flame. There were gasps of awe and wonder from the crowd, as the Red woman stepped forward again.

"Come to us in our darkness we offer you these false Gods, take them and cast your light upon us. For the night is dark and full of terrors. After the long summer, darkness will fall heavy on the world. Stars will cold breath of winter will freeze the seas. And death shall rise in the North…"

"Stop…" From amongst the crowd, the old Maester stepped forward "All you men were named in the Light of the Seven. Is this how you treat the Gods of your fathers? Are you so eager to spit on your ancestors?" There was an awkward silence as the devout ignored the wise Maester's words, and those non believers knew better than to challenge the Red Woman so openly. Across the beach and through the flames, Ser Davos found the eyes of the Mandrake men guarding Stannis, and knew he was not the only one who saw the folly in this.

Mellisandre stepped forward and brough a hand to the old Maesters face "You smell of fear, fear and piss and old bones. Do you want to stop me? Stop me." There was an uncomfortable feeling in the crowd as no men stepped forward, the Old Man was defeated and with his head bowed withdrew from the crowd.

"In the ancient books its written that a warrior will draw a burning sword from the fire… and that sword shalll be Lightbringer! Stannis Baratheon Warrior of Light… Your sword awaits you." Stannis Baratheon walked forward with a purpose, with a gloved hand he approached the statue of The Father, grasping the swords hilt he drew the flaming blade from the image of a God. Holding the blade aloft he walked triumphantly back towards the assembled crowd. With a single thrust he drove the fiery Lightbringer into the sand. The faithful dropped to a knee.

"For the Night is Dark and full of terrors." Melisandre called out.

"For the Night is Dark and full of terrors" The faitful called back as the remaining crowd dropped to a knee.

"For the night is dark and full of terrors." Stannis called out. His work done, he left Melisandre's side and walked back towards the castle. Pausing momentarily to hold out his hand to Queen Sylese.

Flanked by their bodyguards the Royal Family left the burning efigies of The Seven behind them, to be consumed by the flames.

"You left your magic sword in the sand Your Grace" Ser Kyle spoke quietly so only Stannis could hear him. "Will you not need that."

"Don't start." Stannis snapped at him "I'm holding a Small Council meeting in the chamber of the painted table… Velaryon and Barr-Emmon will be there, so will Davos and the Red Woman… you're to attend as well. We have a lot of planning to do."


	7. Chapter 7:From Storm's End to Dragonston

**The Promised Fury**

**Chapter 7**

**From Storm's End to Dragonstone… and back**

**Then**

He had yearned for freedom for the best part of a year, during the siege the air was sale, food… what there was of it taste like ash, the walls seemed to close in. Even up on the ramparts of the castle, he could see the Tyrell/Redwyne fleet closing in on him from the sea, the Tyrell Army surrounding the castle doing the same on land. Now he was free. He had held the castle, he had resisted the siege, Lord Eddard had remembered them and finally come to break it. But was Robert happy… no. He had his Crown and he had the Iron Throne, but he was not happy… Stannis had held Storm's End, stopped the Tyrell host from joining the rest of the Royal Army at the Trident… Robert would not have the Throne if he had not. Now Robert had the Red Keep and Seven Kingdoms to occupy him. All he had to say was "Thank you brother… have Storm's End, as is your right." But no, Robert would have to work him harder before he got his due… Stannis was brought to his senses as a set of footsteps approached him.

He was stood on the deck of his new war galley, The Fury he had named it. It sat at the head of a small fleet Stannis had built or acquired for his brother. He turned to see the now familiar sight of Ser Davos standing at his side.

"A fine day My Lord." He greeted Stannis cheerily "A warm sun, a clear sky and a generous wind. We should make Dragonstone in half a day if it holds."

"Will it hold Ser Davos?" He asked coldly

"I never make promises for the wind My Lord."

Stannis nodded slightly "You're the only one I can trust with this."

"My Lord?"

"That's what Robert said to me. You're family He said. My throne won't be safe until we root out the scum. The Targaryens still control Dragonstone, and as long as they do Driftmark, Claw Isle and the Massey Hook houses will not follow Robert. I held Storm's End for him, and now he wants the Narrow Sea."

"My Lord…" Ser Davos began nervously "... what of Viserys and the infant girl."

"Robert has tasked me to… to deal with them."

"And how are you going to do that My Lord?" Davos asked, Stannis thought it strange, more a statement than a question.

Stannis hesitated for a moment "One problem at a time Ser Davos."

…

The Island loomed on the horizon as Stannis' fleet came into range. The Lord stood on the viewing deck of the Fury, as the tiny island got closer and closer. Its strange dragons and gargoyles were an ominous sight. The wind had held. Stannis had proven he could hold a castle, now he would see if he could take one. "There's no fleet." Stannis noted

"Aye" Ser Davos agreed "That must have been a fierce storm. Still it makes our life easier."

"Yes it does." Stannis nodded "Ser Roland!" He called to the newly Knighted Ser Roland Mandrake.

"My Lord" He replied

"Prepare to Land. Let's see what Darry's got for us."

…

The biggest obstacle to landing on Dragonstone had been the broken ships laying at the bottom of it. Stannis watched from the deck of The Fury as Ser Roland led the landing in smaller boats. There had been some resistance, some old men who had seen too many years to be sent off to war, and some archers… well some fishermen with bows. The battle hardened Stormlanders cut them down with ease. Stannis allowed the slightest hint of a grim to creep across his face as the dragon banner of House Targaryen was pulled down, and the crowned stag of House Baratheon flew high and proud in its place. "They've taken the harbour." Stannis snapped to Ser Davos "We go ashore."

…..

The young Lord Monford Velaryon dropped his sword to the floor at the foot of the Dragon Throne. The huge doors had swung open, Stannis Baratheon flanked by Ser Davos Seaworth and Ser Roland Mandrake led a column of Baratheon men at arms into the ancient hall. Velaryon's sword clattered on the ground as the Lord of Driftmark dropped to a knee and held out a Dragon banner. "I yield Dragonstone and the Narrow Sea."

Stannis stood over the kneeling Lord, not a hint of emotion on his face. "Where's Darry?" Stannis asked coldly

"Gone." Velaryon replied deadpan.

"In the name of King Robert, I demand you hand over Viserys Targaryen and the babe." Stannis voice grated like gravel.

A sight smile crept across Velaryon's face "I'm afraid you are too late My Lord… The Prince and Princess are already beyond your brothers reach."

Stannis drew his sword and held the blade to Velaryon's neck "Where are they?"

Velaryon looked Stannis in the eye "Take my head if you must My Lord…. But the children are gone."

Stannis let out a frustrated sigh and sheathed his sword, he turned to Ser Davos "Send a raven to Robert, tell him I have taken Dragonstone and the Narrow Sea in his name. Tell him the Royal children are already gone."

…

**Then**

Sat upon a luxurious couch in his apartments in the Red Keep, wrapped in a long silk robe, fanning himself with an ornamental fan, the King's Master of Whispers' seems not to have a care in the world. Humming to himself he is a picture of content, until a tap, tap tap coming from a wall caught his attention. His eyes narrowed, as the hairless man silently rises to his feet. Tap, tap tap again. He glides across the floor to a bookcase, carefully removing one of the books, the case shifted to one side, revealing a hole in the wall. "Do you have a song for me little bird?" He asked softly.

A small boy emerged from the hole with a scroll in his hand "Lord Stannis has taken Dragonstone."

Varys took the scroll and read it quickly before concealing it in his sleeve "Does anyone else know of this?" Varys asked with a knowing look.

"No My Lord." The boy shook his head

"Good" Varys smiled gently "Help yourself to sweets."

The boy hesitated for a moment and moved awkwardly on his feet, Varys ears pricked up as he heard a gurgling sound coming from deeper in the passageway "Phillip…." What is that Varys asked, a slight hint of menace in his voice. The boy winced slightly and whistled, another set of footsteps approached as a little girl came into view carrying a bundle of rags. "I see." Varys sighed as he took the bundle in his arms, he moved the rags aside to see a squirming infant writhing in his arms, a tuft of ginger hair sticking up from its head.

"We found her screaming in the street." The little girl spoke up.

"Where?" Varys asked a little sterner than he had been

"Outside a brothel…" The young boy butted in "... the one Lilly worked at."

"And where is Lilly now?" Varys asked them both.

The little girl looked down at her feet and then back up at Varys. "They said the pox took her. That she was dead and the babe couldn't stay."

"She flew the nest too young." Varys sighed under his breath.

Are you angry with us Lord Varys?"

"Of course not." Varys smiled "You've done the right thing, both of you help yourself to sweets." Varys watched as the children ran excitedly through his apartments, the master of Whispers turned his attention to the infant bundled in his arms "Don't worry little bird. I'll teach you to fly."

…..

**NOW**

Stannis Baratheon sat at the head of the painted table, his Small Council seated around him, he had listened to Mathos Seaworth read back his proclamation, by right of birth and blood I hereby lay claim to the Iron Throne of Westeros." He watched in bemusement as his old Maester shared a toast with the Red Woman. He watched as the blood oozed from his mouth, and grimaced as the Red Woman drunk deep from the poisoned chalice.

"...is dark and full of terrors. But the fire burns them all away."

Stannis rose from his feet "What is this?" He demanded as he crouched down by the Old Maester's side. "Stannis…" The old man choked "...Sta…"

"The Old Man made his choice" Melisandre spoke coldly as she moved to Stannis side.

Stannis rested his fingers on Cressen's eyelids and closed them gently. He closed his own eyes for the briefest of moments as he remembered the Maester that had brought him into the world and been at his side his entire life. "Your Grace?" Davos asked cautiously as Stannis rose back to his feet.

"Ser Kyle." Stannis barked

"Your Grace?"

"Clean this up." Stannis nodded towards the Maester

"What do you mean clean it up?" Mandrake asked

"Your an assassin aren't you?" Stannis snapped "I trust you know how to dispose of a body."

"Well yeah…" Mandrake began "...but when I get rid of a body it's not normally found. Is that what I'm doing with him?"

"Just bury him." Stannis said with a wave of his hand.

"Where?" The young Knight asked

"Just bury him!" Stannis barked "Ser Davos.."

"Your Grace." The Onion Knight bowed

"Prepare the fleet, we sail to the Stormlands as soon as possible."

"The Stormlands Your Grace?" Davos asked hesitantly "Why?"

"Renly has stolen my army" Stannis snapped "I can not take the Iron Throne with the men I have. Renly will yield, or I'll meet him in the field. Ser Kyle… when you're done with that, you and your cousins go to the Stormlands, arrange a parlay with Renly. Your brothers and Ser Ryon will remain here."

"Anything else Your Grace?" Ser Kyle asked as he prepared the Maester's body for transport.

Stannis shot him a disapproving look at the sarcasm in his voice. "I'll see your wife in my solar." The King spoke coldly.

…

"Your Grace." Melisandre spoke seductively as Stannis stood by the window of his solar "Lady Nina Mandrake of Stone Circle."

Melisandre moved aside to allow a slight woman with fiery red hair to enter the solar, dressed in the black and white of House Mandrake she stood around five foot and around twenty years was used to being the youngest person in the room. "Your Grace" She greeted him with a slight curtsey.

"Lady Nina." He nodded sternly

She gently rested a hand on her stomach and rubbed the bump that was forming "Are you going to make a pregnant woman stand Your Grace?"

Stannis gestured for her to sit in a chair at his desk, as he took a seat opposite. "Do you know why I've called you here?"

"Well when I heard the King wanted to see me in his solar without my husband I was almost intrigued… but then I remembered it was you and thought it must be for some tedious reason."

"You don't like me very much do you Lady Nina?" Stannis said rolling his eyes.

"No not really Your Grace." She shrugged "But my husband seems to think your a King now, so here we are."

"I am the rightful King by every la…"

"Law of Westeros." She interrupted him "Yes Your Grace. But the reality is you have a few men on an island whose biggest export is seagull shit. Even with your boats I don't like your chances."

"Joffrey has Tywin Lannister's money, Robert Baratheon's name, his small council, his King's Guard and all the forces of the Crownlands and the Westerlands to keep him on the throne. Renly has Mace Tyrell's money, and all the forces of The Reach and the Stormlands to put him on the Throne."

"The Red Woman says I'm the Prince that Was Promised…"

"I saw the show on the beach Your Grace." Nina interrupted again "I remember seeing a conjurer do a similar trick in a market square in King's Landing. A priestess is not going to win a war for you. You need allies."

"Lord Velaryon and Bar Emmon and all the narrow sea houses have rallied to me. I have superiority on the sea."

"Your vassals houses are small time." She dismissed him "You can't hold land with ships. Joffrey has important men in his Council, it is said Renly's Kingsguard is full of heirs to noble houses in the Reach and Stormlands bonding them to him. What does your Kingsguard look like Your Grace? A one handed knight who smells of onions… my husband and the drunken rabble he calls family?"

"How do you know what Renly's Kingsuard looks like?" Stannis asked, leaning across the table and looking straight at her.

"I hear things Your Grace." She smiled

"That's why your here." Stannis spoke coldly "Joffrey hears the songs of Varys' little birds… I want to hear songs of my own. I need to get Renly's army… and I will. When I do, I want to know what Joffrey knows. Varys taught you… ply your trade again."

"Do you want me to be a spy Your Grace?" She shot him a teasing smile

"Can you get little birds of your own?" Stannis demanded, clearly uncomfortable with the question.

"I can" She nodded "Of course, the things that make men whisper most… whores… ale other pleasures are either banned or heavily taxed."

"I'll see to it." Stannis sneered.

"Then there's my own price… which will be substantial."

"I'm your rightful King." Stannis spat "You try to extort money from me?"

"You seem determined to get my husband killed Your Grace… my baby will not grow up poor."

"You'll have your price." Stannis conceded. "Give me songs."

"A pleasure doing business with you your Grace" She grinned "I can assure you a song is so much more reliable than flames."

Stannis rose to his feet and handed her a scroll sealed with the stag of house Baratheon "Nina Mandrake… I name you the King's Master of Whispers."

"Your Grace" she bowed

"My wife will see your costs covered…. I leave for Storm's End."


End file.
